


L'idéal américain

by camille_miko



Series: Drabble Meme Time [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-	Tu es bon pour la fessée… Murmura Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'idéal américain

\- Tu es bon pour la fessée… Murmura Danny, alors qu’il laissait courir sa main sur les fesses de son amant.  
Steve était toujours si sûr de lui, si… Le parfait idéal américain. Fort et impressionnant. Le leader du Five-0 était solide. Un roc sur lequel tous pouvaient s’appuyer et ils ne s’en privaient pas.  
Sauf que Steve avait besoin de décompresser, de se reposer sur quelqu’un d’autre.  
Et c’était exactement ce qui se passait à cet instant, alors qu’il remettait tout entre ses mains, se soumettant à lui, s’offrant. Acceptant juste de se laisser porter par ce qu’il ressentait.


End file.
